Power Rangers Unitrix
by Saki-chan44
Summary: A new evil has risen, and it's up to the Unitrix rangers to stop it.
1. OC contest

A/N-Hey guys, here's a new story. However, seeing as I'm going to write another one with OC's, I thought I'd make this a OC contest.

Disclaimer-I own Connie. You guys own your characters.

* * *

Name:  
Age:  
Colour:  
Birthday:  
Looks (And what they usually wear):  
Personality:  
Family:  
Any Extra Information?:

* * *

My Form:

Name: Connie Wightman

Age: Sixteen

Colour: Blue

Birthday: 25th of September

Looks: Connie is 5'9'', and weighs 95 pounds. She has long wavy chestnut hair, that reaches her waist. Her eyes are sapphire blue, and she has long lashes. Her lips are the colour of roses, and she has a button nose. Her skin is creamy. Connie normally wears striped tops, leggings, shorts and a cardigan with either flats or pumps. She always wears a locket.

Personality: Connie isn't one to take the lead, but is second in command instead. She is smart, funny and a bit of the class clown, however she still earns good marks. However, it's a different story at home, meaning Connie can be rather quiet and shy. Connie is also very kind, caring and helpful. She also loves to sing.

Family: Connie lives with her brother, James, and her mother, Louise Her father died when Connie was nine. She has a step dad called Stew.

Any Extra Information: Stew used to hit her, and Connie still has memories about it. It was also Stew who hit her father with his car.

So, something like that.


	2. Operation Unitrix one

A/N-I'm so sorry to those whose characters I didn't pick. You will be included later though. If anyone wants to make an allie or comic relief character, that will be most kind.

Disclaimer-I only own my character, Connie.

The characters chosen-Lily May Evans (Red ranger)

A.R Zero (Silver)

Chloe Martin (Yellow)

Nanuq Ursus (White)

Hyacinth Johnston (Purple)

Connie Wightman (Blue)

Zeek Kuipers (Black)

The owners of these characters know who they are.

* * *

"Wake up sleepyhead." Connie Wightman opened her left eye, to find Chloe and Hyacinth jumping on her. Connie groaned.

"Why?" She questioned, propping herself onto one elbow. Chloe slipped off the bed, closely followed by Hyacinth.

"Because, we get to see Lily..." She began.

"We get to meet her friend," Hyacinth added, folding her arms.

"Your boyfriend will be there."

"Who? A.R?"

"No, a pig." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Well sorry."

"Whatever."

"Ow," Both girls shouted, turning around. Connie was standing there, holding two pillows. Connie put the pillows down, glaring at her friends.

"Stop acting like 5 year old brats," She said. "And Chloe, Alex isn't-"

"Woah, when did he become Alex?" Chloe asked, frowning slightly.

"He lets me call me that. Now, let's go."

* * *

Jayden was late. He was late. The one guy who made her feel special was late. Lily paced back and forth the parking lot, consulting her watch every two seconds. Not only was Jayden late, but her friends were also late.

"Hey Lil." Lily turned around, to find Jayden coming towards her. She looked down, mumbling something. "Pardon?" Jayden asked.

"Your late," Lily repeated, slightly louder. Jayden bit his lip.

"Sorry Lil, car broke down."

Lily shook her head, not believing a single word. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Jayden's scream. Her body was fading, in a red light, making the teens feel scared. Lily blinked, and disappeared completely.

* * *

"Please A.R?" Zeek asked, poking his friend in the shoulder. "Anyone else would." A.R sighed, and continued walking.

"No," He replied. "Firstly, I don't remember how to read that, remember...I barely even know how to read my story books."

"Stupid cave."

"How do you know I got amnesia because of a cave?"

"Well...I...I don't."

"Exactly."

A.R turned around, before continuing. "Now leave me alone." He face palmed, as Zeek's body began vanishing, in a black light. "Not like that..." He trailed off, realizing he was also disappearing. The light around him was silver. "Great."

* * *

"Hey, whose's the dude?" Chloe asked, pointing to a guy a little way off. Hyacinth shrugged.

"Beats me," She replied. "Connie? Connie? Chloe, where's Connie?"

Chloe frowned, and looked around. "The guy's also gone...An-" She stopped, before realizing something. "We're going too."

Hyacinth looked puzzled, before noticing she was surrounded by a purple light. Chloe, a yellow one formed around her.

* * *

"Where am I?" Connie asked, pulling her self up from the ground. She seemed to be in a had quarters thousands of feet below the ground. The room was filled with different screens, each displaying a picture of a different ranger team. There were three other people in the room, two of which Connie recognized straight away. "Alex. Lily. What's going on?" She added, frowning.

"I don't know, but it's awesome," A.R admitted, eyes wide, admiring the place. He walked backwards, and nearly bumped into a huge globe. He jumped forward, before falling to the ground as Zeek, Chloe and Hyacinth fell on top of him. The girls got to their feet quickly, kind of shocked by what happened. Zeek also got up, before helping A.R up to his feet.

"Dude-" Zeek began, before getting a glare from A.R. "Sorry. Anyway, how did you get here first. I disappeared before you, before any of you."

Lily looked over from her side of the room. "Except me, I supose," She quietly commented, walking over.

Nanuq had moved into another corner of the room. He was certain this wasn't want a Native American was meant to do. And, for now, he thought he'd best stay hidden. Maybe no one would notice him.

"Nanuq Ursus?" A short woman with black hair, of about 25 had entered the room, and saw him straight away. "Could you come over?" Nanuq slowly trudged over, before standing next to Hyacinth. "Good," The woman continued. "Welcome to the Unitrix base-"

"Wasn't this the Operation Overdrive base once?" Connie asked suddenly, earning looks from the others. "What? I'm a huge ranger fan...And I have a second cousin called Dax, who says he was part of that team. By the way, Dax wants me to say hi to Spencer."

"Miss Rose, did I just hear my name?" An elderly man entered the room, followed by a snady haired guy, around the same age as Rose.

"Yes, Connie wanted to say hi. She says she's Dax's second cousin." Rose shook her head. "I'm getting way off track. Spencer, the morphers if you will." Spencer left the room, and Rose looked at the seven. "Because of your skill, your talent, your willingness, you have been selected to become the Untrix power rangers. Enchancing powers of gymnastics, you will defend the earth from the Polor Knight, and his endless creations. Do you accept?"

Connie nodded. "I'm in," She responded, with no signs of nerves. "Guys?"

"Fine."

"Count me in."

"I guess."

"I think I may of done something like this once, so sure."

"Yeah, cool."

"I don't know..." The others looked at Nanuq. "Okay."

Spencer arrived at this point, carrying a metal case. He pressed a button, and the lid opened, revealing six morphers. Each one was a normal watch, however instead of the clock face, there was a hoop, with a ribbon in the middle. Rose took one.

"Hyacinth Johnston, sweet and kind, you are the Purple Untrix ranger." Rose moved onto Nanuq. "Nanuq Ursus, wise and noble, you are the White Untrix ranger." Nanuq took the morpher, and nodded.

"Chloe Martin, peaceful and calm, you are the Yellow Untrix ranger."

"Connie Wightman, caring and smart, you are the Blue Untrix ranger."

"Zeek Kuipers, a bit of a rebel, you are the Black Untrix ranger."

Finally, Rose moved onto Lily. However, she let the sandy haired guy present this morpher.

"Lily May Evans, a true leader, you are the Red Unitrix ranger."

Rose smiled. "Now, to morph, say Untrix power now. Got it?" She asked, getting nods from the teens. "Good, now...Go and take a walk, get used to your new base, and stay alert."

* * *

A/N-Okay, chapter two...Done.

Facts: The Alex thing came up because on his form, it said A.R Zero/Alex. So I thought, make that a Connie/A.R pairing, and use that for the nickname. I don't know why Dax came up, but I wanted one ranger to be his second cousin, and Connie seemed to fit.


	3. Operation Unitrix two

A/N-A brand new chapter of Unitrix.

Disclaimer-I own Connie.

A/N 2-The major first fight is next chapter.

* * *

"So, you wanted to talk?" Connie asked, walking over to the forest with A.R. The boy nodded.

"Yeah," He replied, biting his lip. "Um..Well-" He paused, trying to find the wording. "I think I was there when Stew locked you in that building." Connie looked down.

"There was another boy there," She recalled. "Stew had locked me in there, not knowing about the other kid. Then Stew or one of his friends set the place on fire." A tear fell down her cheek. "That boy found a way out, and left first. He didn't check on me, to see if I was okay. He just left."

A.R put his hand on her shoulder, and Connie flinched. "Don't touch me. Clearly you don't care." Connie marched off, without another word.

* * *

The others were sat around the fountain drinking lemonade. It seemed quieter than normal. Probably because Zeek and A.R weren't arguing. Speaking of A.R, he was coming towards the others.

"A.R, are you okay? Where's Connie?" Hyacinth asked, getting to her feet and running over. A.R tried to avoid her gaze, but the girl lifted his head. "Answer me."

"Fine. She got all mad for some reason and left..." A.R trailed off, hearing a scream.

"And now someone's got her, she's hurt or she's in trouble." Hyacinth ran off, the others following. All of them gave A.R stormy glares.

* * *

"Nice creature...Nice thing," Connie quietly repeated, backing away from an object. The thing had the body of a polo, the head of a monkey, wings of a bat and the arms and legs of a human. He had a horrible look on his face. Connie was close to tears.

"Is the little blue ranger going to cry?" The creature taunted. Connie shook her head. "Well, if not, then I could always make you cry. Cry with pain, with fear, with heart break. Anything."

Connie blinked, closing her eyes. "This is all a dream," She muttered, before screaming. Her eyes opened, and Connie realized she had just been caught in the monster's polo bomb. She didn't feel much pain anywhere, other than maybe her leg.

"Connie." Connie turned around to see Zeek and Nanuq running towards her. The other girls followed. A.R trudged behind, annoyed. Connie tried to stand, as to walk over, but her legs gave way. The creature had already gone.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Rose stated, pacing the base. "You didn't see the monster what so ever?" She stopped in front of Zeek, and gave him a glare.

"No Miss," Zeek responded, jumping to attention. "Only Connie saw him."

"And why was she alone?" Rose continued, walking over to A.R.

"I told her something," He replied. "It triggered off a memory, she got mad and left. I was also mad, so I did-"

"No, you chose not to go after her," Hyacinth argued, cutting him off. "Even though you were mad, it would of been polite. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be upstairs." Hyacinth turned and stormed towards the lift. She stepped inside and was gone in a second.

* * *

"I'm sorry about what he did," Hyacinth sighed, as she walked into the spare room. Connie was on the bed, her bad leg in front of her, covered in a bandage. The girl looked up.

"It's fine. A couple of days should suffice," She soothed, smiling. "Just do me a favour, and don't let A.R into the room."

Hyacinth laughed. "No problem."

* * *

A/N-Two chapters down. Sorry if this is shorter, but the third part to the 3 parter will be longer. Promise.


End file.
